deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kato
Hayashi Kato is the second person to have served as the companion to the Green Hornet, having inherited the Kato persona from his father, Ikano Kato. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kato vs. Melinda May (Completed) * Kato vs. Mercy Graves (Completed) With the Green Hornet * Green Hornet & Kato vs. Joker & Morgana * Green Hornet & Kato vs. Nite Owl & Rorschach Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batgirl * Daredevil History After the retirement of the original Green Hornet (Britt Reid) and Kato (Ikano Kato), Reid’s nephew (also named Britt Reid) stepped into the former role, while Hayashi Kato stepped into the latter one. Like his father, Hayashi (also usually just referred to as Kato) served as Reid’s valet, chauffer and bodyguard, frequently providing the martial arts expertise needed to enforce the Green Hornet’s will on the criminal underworld. Death Battle Info Appearance Hayashi Kato is approximately 26 years old, stands about 5'8" (173 cm) tall, and weighs approximately 141 lbs. (64 kg). When “off-duty,” Hayashi often wears the uniform of a valet, appearing as Reid Richard’s mild-mannered valet. But, when he assumes role of the Green Hornet’s associate, he changes into a black chauffer’s uniform, with a black cap and gloves, and a black mask. Powers and Abilities Through extensive training with his father, and with various masters in Asia, Ikano Kato profoundly embraced Bushido and Shinobido, becoming a master at the martial arts. He prefers to fight with his hands, but is also skillful with the nunchaku and the dart, along with many other martial arts weapons. Another skill that he has honed to perfection is being aware of his surroundings and using ordinary items as improvised weapons. Weapons and Equipment * Nunchaku – Two lengths of black-painted hardwood sticks, joined by a short length of chain. He often carries two nunchakus in the back of his belt, and can just as skillfully wield the two at one time. * Darts – Kato can hurl these darks with great accuracy. They are painted to look like hornets, and each carries a small amount of venom that it injects into the target on impact. Most are non-lethal, quickly incapacitating a foe. * Gas mask – This small but highly effective gas mask can be quickly put on, and it covers the mouth and nose beneath Kato’s mask. * The Black Beauty – Kato not only drives the Green Hornet’s car, he is also highly proficient in the use of its many weapons systems including rocket/grenade launchers, knock-out gas, a mortar, and more (see below). * Black Beauty remote control – This device allows Kato to remotely start and drive the Black Beauty, as well as operate its weapons systems. * Grappling hook – This collapsible hook is carried in Kato’s belt, and has a thin but strong line. * Infra-green binoculars – Though usually carried in the Black Beauty, these binoculars function on the same principal as the car’s headlights, providing excellent night vision. * Front gas gun – A nozzle extends from the grill, and fires a blast of non-lethal, Hornet Gas, which can render someone unconscious. Black Beauty The Black Beauty is the transportation for the Green Hornet and Kato, but it also serves as a rolling headquarters and armory for the pair. The car began life as a 1965 Chrysler Imperial Crown sedan, but was heavily modified by Kato. Special features of the Black Beauty: * High-powered V-12 engine – Makes the car very fast and maneuverable in spite of its great weight, which is due to its armor. * Bulletproof – The car is armored and has bulletproof glass and tires. * Infra-Green headlights – The Black Beauty actually has two sets of headlights. The first set is a pair of regular headlights, one per side. At the push of a button these headlights swivel to reveal a pair (2 per side) of green headlights. These headlights use “Infra-Green” light, which the Green Hornet and Kato can see through lenses in their masks. It provides excellent night vision. * Silent running – At the push of a button, the car can be made to drive in perfect silence, allowing the Green Hornet to sneak up on opponents. * Scanner – The Scanner is actually a drone that has a camera, which can be used to surveil an area from above. It is stored in the trunk, and can be launched at the push of a button. * Car phone – Allowed the Green Hornet to make phone calls before the invention of the cell phone. * Brooms – These brooms extend behind the rear tires, and can be used to remove signs of the car’s passing. Weapons: * Front rockets – Panels flip down from beneath the headlights, revealing sixteen small rocket-launcher tubes, eight per side. * Hornet mortar – This weapon rises from the trunk, and fires mortar bombs over the roof of the car. * Rear rockets – Panels flip down from beneath the back bumper, revealing twenty small rocket-launcher tubes, ten per side in two sets of five each. * Smoke screen – Released from the rear of the car, this allows the Black Beauty to throw off pursuing vehicles. * Oil dispenser – A nozzle at the back of the car sprays oil onto the street behind it to cause pursuing vehicles to lose control. Gallery Temp.jpg|Kato in his valet outfit. Kato-Bruce-Lee-vs-Robin.jpg|Kato vs. Robin Trivia * An excellent, though non-canonical, movie short is the Green Hornet (2006) by Aurélien Poitrimoult. (If only he had made the 2011 Green Hornet movie!) You can see it at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6baKbRQrt4 * A good Bruce Lee tribute movie is Andrew Lau’s Legend of the Fist: The Return of Chen Zhen. It’s not about Bruce Lee, but it is a tribute to him. Check it out! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ninja Category:Shinobi Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:TV combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Main Protagonist Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Modern Combatants